For An Unfortunately Beautiful Memory
by Nera789
Summary: In spirit of around the time of Valentine's Day. When something on the one of the most important days of Roxanne and Megamind's life goes wrong, how does Megamind handle it?
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Ok, I hope I won't COMPLETELY butcher this...but it being around Valentines Day, I thought the story would be appropriate. This would take place after the time I set for 'The Naive Are Easily Frightened.' But before 'The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree'. (Which, by the way, please excuse the Naive Are Easily Frightened. I'm thinking about making a alternate story for it. I want to change some things so the story actually _fits _the movie and characters.) Sorry about me not yet updating 'The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree." I'm still contemplating on changing a few things in the chapter I've not posted this chapter isn't very long...Don't hold me to it, but I'm hoping to have this story done by atleast the end of this week.**

"Minion! I can't do it-" Megamind studdered as he paced back and forth, brainbots watching him as he went.

"You'll be fine, sir-" He reassured the blue hero, grabbing his shoulders in a attempt to bring him back to reality.

"No, truelly, I can't! The entire town; m-maybe the entire world as much as it matters will be watching, I-"

"They have watched you and your actions your entire life. I don't see how you're shaken by this. This should be the one time of your life that you're confident." Minion, with the large mechanical gorilla hands managed to miraculously pin the boutonniere, complimented by a blue rose and baby's breath, to the hero's black tuxedo jacket.

"Should I be offended by this?" He laughed nervously, studying the complexion of the flower and comparing it to his own hand.

"Well, sir...I think it compliments you well. Though I have to admit, it is a little strange to see you in a tux. You always wearing all the vinyl and latex and all. Different to see you wearing something that actually breathes." Minion chuckled.

"Very funny." He replied, rolling his eyes. "You know where the rings are, right?"

"Yes, sir. They're right here. Right where you last left them-" Minion picked up the silver box that sat on a nearby table and handed it to him. As Minion was making last minute changes to his tux, Megamind carefully pulled out Roxanne's ring and held it up to the light. The reflection sent rainbows spilling over the walls of the laire. Minion looked up and smirked, seeing the smile slide across Megamind's face.

"Finally." Minion chuckled, looking back down, and his response caught Megamind off guard.

"W-what?"

"Finally you guys actually admitted you've loved eachother enough to get to this point. You've liked her since...what? Twelve years ago? Somewhere around there...I forget."

"Thirteen." He corrected (for once), "The day I was out of college. It was also the day I had met up with Metro Man again since elementary ch...school." He quickly corrected himself. He couldn't start making mistakes. Not today.

"Evidently they had went to the same college, Roxanne and him. I had went to speak with her when he showed up..." He rolled his eyes, distant, "Of course he was hitting on her. But now who's advances proved successful?" He laughed to himself.

"Wasn't that also the day we pulled your first prank on the town, sir?"

"Yes, yes it was. I believe that was one of the reasons I wasn't at the top of my game that day."

"It was our first well thought out plan...but you- er...we, weren't at the top of our game...most days."

"Don't remind me." He chuckled as he examined both the rings. The glimmer and shine hadn't just impressed him.

"You know, its weird...these things are so small...you'd think it'd be easy enough to loose them..." As if on cue, the brainbot couldn't stand it anymore. In a blink of an eye, he zoomed in and snatched both the shiny objects.

"No! Give it back!" Megamind reached out uselessly for the stubborn brainbot, both rings in it's mouth.

"Daddy says..._**now!"**_ He yelled again as he tried to jump at the hovering mechanical creature.

"Where is my gun-" He said as he searched for his weapon. Sucessful, he pointed it at the unlucky brainbot.

"No! Sir, don't!" Minion said, knocking the gun out of his hand. Frightened, the brainbot took off.

"What did you do that for! He has _both_ the rings! I had a clear shot!"

"You could have hit the rings too, though. It could've destroyed the metal on them." Minion replied, recoiling into the opposite side of his bowl.

"Oh...Maybe you're right." His eyes grew wide as the situation sunk in,

"_What am I supposed to do now!_" He yelled frantically, bracing his hands against his head.

"Now, now don't panic...I'm sure we'll think of something..." Minion said, trying to keep a calm expression.

This wasn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding

"Ow; careful-" Roxanne yelped as she was tugged in every which way. Luna and Meghan had been helping her get ready. Meghan was focusing on her hair, while Luna was fixing her dress. The gown was a strapless, elegant ivory white with crystal-like beading sewen into the top. The crisscrossing patterns of sparkles branched out down to just above the waist in the longest strand. There wasn't much left of a train (more or less because Roxanne had asked Minion earlier on to hem it for her in order to shorten the length for better maneuverability) The bottom was ruffled into a sweep, with the top satin layer gathered neatly into a upside down 'V', and below it was a layer of organza and finally on the bottom it was the last visable layer of the ivory satin.

"Oop, I'm sorry, hun..." Luna apologised.

"Its ok..though I never understood the purpose of these things-"

"Neither had I," Meghan chimed in as she fiddled with Roxanne's hair, "I mean its not like we're in the middle ages..."

"I won't pull it too tight." Luna assured as she gently pulled back the strings of the corset a final time to tie them, "We don't need you passing out at the alter, now do we?"

"Yeah, thats almost as bad as leaving them at the alter." Meghan laughed.

"I don't think so. I mean, some people just can't help it...and _hes _not exactly an exception... I hope he'll be ok."

"Right, right...the whole...bad circulation thing." Roxanne's face fell at Luna's words.

"Th-that wasn't offensive...was it?" Luna looked back up to her curiously before her face warmed into a sweet smile for a chuckle.

"Oh, no no, dear. Thats common among us, its not offensive in the slightest. Its just something we have to learn to deal with."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled that warm, motherly smile again, "Besides, this is your day. Don't worry over the little things."

"Mommy?" the young voice asked as she stepped shyly into the room, hands behind her back.

"Yes, Jasmine?" She asked her four year old daughter.

"You look pretty." Jasmine replied in a soft voice, giggling.

"Thank you, sweetie. So do you." The little girl beamed as her mother looked over the dress she wore. It was also a base of white ivory, while a light blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied off with a bow in the back. From the bow it frilled out down to ankle length. Her shoes were black mary janes and with them matching to her bow were baby blue flowers on the end of each strap.

"Here, we can make her even prettier-" Luna picked up the set of crystal white earrings and a necklace. Her complexion was complimented perfectly by the combinations of light metals and white jewels.

"I have no idea how Minion does it." Roxanne laughed, "He made _all _the necessary matching dresses including Jasmine's, my dress, _and_ even Megamind's tux! I have no idea how he does it. And they're all fantastic."

"Thats so cute hes like your own little gay fashionable friend...only hes straight...and a fish. Hey speaking of, wheres Chloe?" Meghan asked.

"Aw," Roxanne laughed, "Thats horrible! So in the thinking process of Minion being straight, you think of Chloe?"

"I don't know...kinda?" Meghan shrugged questionably. Everyone laughed.

"But, yeah, I think shes helping set up the for ceremony. I feel bad about...You know, having everyone else do everything." Roxanne answered, guilty.

"Hun, don't worry about it, really." A moment of silence began to draw out as Roxanne questioned herself whether to ask her question or not.

"So are your guy's traditions a lot different then here on Earth?" She finally asked Luna.

"You know, you think they would be but they really aren't. The ones there are, I think he already has set up."

"Uh-oh...its nothing bad or you know...embarassing...is it?"

"Well, it would depend on what you would call embarassing, dear. I can't actually tell you because of it being against tradition, but its up to him what he does for you."

"Does for me?..._Thats _comforting."

"I think you're going to like it." Meghan smiled after a reassuring glance of Luna.

"Meghan, Victor and I already got a preview. Minion was helping him with it, too."

"A preview? Great. And so everyones seen it but me?"

"Well, usually the family of the bride isn't allowed to see it, either. Which reminds me, where are your parents?"

"They're flying in. They should be here, soon."

"That'll be nice. I've not met your family yet."

"I don't know if you want to." Roxanne laughed, "Why do you think they moved to France? They wanted no part in all this."

"Oh, dear. Well, this may be interesting, then."

"Better be." Victor smiled as he walked in, "I want a show."

"Victor! Hush!"

"Oh, whoops."

"What?"

"Nothing. we've said too much."

"When do we go see daddy?" Jasmine asked as she let go of the hem of her dress she had been playing with for the past few minutes.

"You're lucky, Jaz; you get to hang out with me today. Hows that sound?" Victor joked as he picked the four year old and threw her over his shoulder.

"Grandpa! Put me down!" She squealed with laughter.

"Yeah, Victor. Put her down. You'll mess up her hair." His wife teased sarcastically.

"Oh, geez-" He smiled as he put her down, "See thats whats nice about being bald. Don't have to worry about it."

"Oh, you're one to talk. You took over an hour in the bathroom fixing your beard!" Luna said, rolling her eyes. Meghan and Roxanne looked over at eachother and giggled at the couple's senseless quarrel.

"Hey, it is a full goatee. I keep telling you this, woman! But you don't listen." Luna rolled her eyes again, cracking a smile before turning over to Meghan,

"Meghan, are you almost done with her hair?"

"Hold on-" Meghan picked up a barret; a white glass butterfly with shiny metallic edging. The antennae were also metal, and tipped at each end were white jewels. Before Meghan had placed it in her hair, Roxanne had caught a glimpse of it. The eyes were made of a crystal baby blue aswell as the jewels designed on the wings. It completed the set with the necklace and earrings.

"I feel so..weird with this whole thing. Like it doesn't seem like something I'd do...getting _married_, I mean, its such a strong...overly dramatized word..."

"You're nervous. It is natural. It is very much the same for many civilizations. We have noticed the patterns, Victor and I, with traveling. You'd think our traditions and Earth's would be very different, us being on the other side of the galaxy, but in general, it really isn't."

"Ok, one more thing, how could I forget?" Meghan retreated off into the other room.

"Geez, what have you guys been doing for it to take this long? She doesn't even have that long of hair!" Victor teased before Luna advanced over to him and Jasmine, finally giving him a quick smack in the chest like an 'old married couple'. He let out a brief 'umph' sound as he exaggerated flinching back.

"We don't need your two sense..." Luna shook her head as he chuckled.

"Ok, here it is-" Roxanne groaned as Meghan fixed the veil atop of her head, pulling the fabric back to show her face. Meghan stepped back with the rest of them to get a better look. Roxanne stood there awkwardly before smiling, raising an eyebrow,

"Ta...dah?"

"You look beautiful, Roxanne." Victor smiled, nodding approvingly as he held Jasmine.

"You really do, Roxanne." Meghan chimed in. Roxanne studied them all as they stood there, Luna just slightly leaning against Victor, Victor holding Jasmine with the other arm, Meghan standing next to them. It was a nice feeling, a warm, comforting feeling. It certainly wasn't something she had ever experienced around her own family. She actually felt accepted here. Not just accepted, welcomed. Then it hit her, something she hadn't truelly came to realize until now, standing there with her family. Even though they had came from the other side of the galaxy, she felt a stronger bond with her in-laws then her real parents. Thats all she really wanted, a normal functioning family. And they were, no matter how her eyes tried to convince her otherwise.

And this opportunity had been presented infront of her over and over again since she had first met Megamind. Kidnappings? No. Just forced dates.

And she had to admit, she loved every minute of them.

**This was kind of a slow but necessary chapter.**

**I did my best with this, so I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if its a little corny xD**

**Though I'm not all that experienced with wedding terms, materials...traditions and all that stuff. lmao I've had to research some things. xD**

**And in researching, I found some pictures. I know, as the writer I should be able to clearly portray a picture of what I'm describing, but I needed something to base off of in order to describe it.**

**Well, Fanfiction won't let me post the links on here but I'll post them to my profile if you guys want to look at what I based off of for Jasmine's and Roxanne's dress. I'm hoping I described it well enough for you guys to know what it looks like even without a picture, though. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: You're a Genius!

"Could you buy another set?" Minion asked the pacing Megamind.

"No...all the stores are closed today. Even if we were to get them out of town, I don't know if we'd make it back in time." He huffed out a breath of air, "We need to get those rings back." He plopped down on the nearby white sofa with his hands covering his face, elbows on his thighs. Minion glanced over at the other remaining blue brainbots as they seemed to bicker amongst themselves. Their 'eye' seemed to flicker back and forth between their master and Minion.

"Its too bad you couldn't just make them appear out of thin air." He shrugged. One of Megamind's eyebrows seemed to twitch before his head snapped up and he pulled himself off the couch.

"Minion, you're a genius!" He patted the side of the fish's bowl before disappearing off into another room.

"I...am, sir?" He asked before the blue hero had swept past him. As he stood there, waiting for his friend to return, he began to hear loud banging and clanking metal sounds from another room. Megamind returned with one large sheet of metal and a blow torch.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what are you doing?"

"If I can't have the original ones...then I'll make new ones myself." With the specialized scissors, he began to cut the metal, while shaping it with the blow torch.

"Eh...sir, I don't know if you've realized, but Roxanne's ring needs a diamond."

"I know." Minion gave him a confused look.

"But diamonds take millions of years to be made."

"Minion, I just called you a genius. Don't make me take it back." He flipped up the protective helmet guard from his face, "Besides, all a diamond is, is pressurized carbon dioxide. And, come to think of it, if I add a splash of boron or hydrogen, I could make a blue diamond for her. Those are even more valuable."

"And just how are you going to set about doing that within the next few hours?"

"Minion..." Megamind replied smugly, throwing his arms in the air, gesturing toward himself, "You're talking to the smartest person on this planet. _They_ can already recreate diamonds artificially...They've not mastered nearly as many trades as I have. This'll be a breeze."

"If you say so."

"Besides, I've already even made a machiene for it. Remember 'Plan 119'?"

"119? Oh, the one where you tried to defeat Metro Man with The Magnifier?"

"Yes. Remember the diamond I used to reflect the sun's energy? I didn't steal then carry that big thing. I made it myself. How do you not remember this?"

"My memory from that day is a little etchy...Metro Man's punch hurt extra hard that day."

"Right, of course-" Megamind finished the base of their rings, both were silver, and while his was smooth and traditional, Roxanne's was made from two strips of silver neatly melted and winded around eachother. At the connection of both of it's ends was a small cradle where the barbs were flipped vertically, ready for the jewel to be set in it's place.

"All we need now is the diamond." Minion followed Megamind into the large back room of the laire full of various raw materials. Large shelves were crowded with differently labelled vials, beakers, boxes, and other containers. In the back corner were assorted sacks, barrels, and bags of materials including lye, salt, even gunpowder, and coal.

"Oh, let me get that-" Minion offered, but was cut off.

"No, no..thats ok..I can handle this-" He leaned down to grab the bottom of the bag of coal and presumed he could just heave it over his shoulder, though gravity got the best of him and the bag had only made it about two inches off the ground. He tried a second time, but resulted once again in failure.

"Sir, just let me do it. Your suit could get dirty, anyway." He accepted defeat and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah...Ok, fine." Megamind accepted as he grabbed a cluster of metal vials from off the shelf. Minion shrugged the bag over his shoulder and waited for instruction.

"Here she is." Megamind said as he presented the enormous invention.

"Gosh...just how big is the laire anyway?"

"Big enough." He said as he motioned for Minion to climb up the stairs. Minion unlocked the metal lid, ripped open the bag, and dumped the coal down the hole.

Megamind tapped a few buttons and a small screen revealed itself from behind a door on the contraption. He pressed a few more buttons and another flap opened. He locked in the vials, closed the flap shut, and punched in the commands for the machiene to begin. Minion came back to stand with Megamind as they watched it whine to life.

"How long will it take?"

"Three hours...at the least."

"_Three? _Sir, the ceremony starts in three!"

"I know. We're going to have to hurry..."

"Uh? Yeah! What're we going to do in two hours?"

"Go find that brainbot and hope we can catch him, if we can't, we'll use the back ups."

"Ok."

**Other then the fact boron can create a blue diamond, coal and diamonds are essentially carbon, and diamond can be created from coal, obviously the rest could be made up. Diamonds can be created artificially, but I'm not sure how long it takes. So lets just assume for this story's sake, even if in real life its not, that this is all possible (Besides, this is a cartoon..anything can happen in a cartoon. ;D). **


	4. Chapter 4: Why Don't You Try It?

**Yeeeeaaaahh...like I said, don't hold me to it. lol I was pretty sure I wouldn't have finished it in a week...but I'll still finish it, regardless.. xD**

Every attempt failed. He tried bribary, traps, nets, threats, even a specialized fishing line he had designed for his brainbots (which proved the least sucessful given the fact he was catching all the brainbots _but_ the one that had the rings.)

"This is _embarassing_. I am being outsmarted by my own invention!"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Minion smirked as he glanced up from he magazine he had occupied himself with.

"Oh, ha ha ha...if you think its so easy, why don't you try it?" Minion set aside the magazine and stood up.

"Sure. Me being somewhat of an animal myself I can connect with them better. Plus the bodysuit gives me somewhat of camouflage."

"Ok, lets see it, then."

"O..k.." Minion awkwardly cleared his throat, "_Chomp chomp chomp!"_ Megamind raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms. Miraculously, a 'female' brainbot responded and approached him.

"Thats not who we're looking for." Megamind commented matter-of-factly.

"I know...uh...I'm uh, asking her to send him this way..._chomp chomp chomp, ch-chomp chomp..." _In a reply, the pink brainbot narrowed it's eye and clamped down onto Minion's bowl. The miffed female, after leaving a crack in Minion's helmet-bowl, finally let go and hovered away.

"Great. Now I have a crack in my glass!"

"I told you its not easy." Megamind looked down at his holowatch, "Ughhh...we have half an hour." He sighed before looking up.

"I wish I could see if Roxannes' ok. Shes probably a nervous wreck right now." He glanced down back at his holowatch, and an evil grin slid across his face.

"Hey Minion?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, Sir? Do you need something?"

"Nope...just stand right there...don't move." Megamind swiveled the center of the watch and aimed it at his sidekick.

"What are you- Oh, no you don't!" Minion reached at Megamind's wrist, unbuckled the device, and pulled it off.

"I am _not_ going to let you spoil the surprise with Roxanne's dress!" Megamind let out a loud sigh with a slouch.

"Ok...You can put me down now."

"Oh...sorry, Sir."

"Its ok."

Hey, guys; where have you been?" The boys flinched as they looked up to find Victor, "You were kinda supposed to be at the shore by now."

"We've had...complications..." Megamind paused.

"Complications?"

"He lost the rings." Minion admitted guiltily.

"Lost the rings? What happened to them?"

"A brainbot was attracted to the shine and took them. We're in the process of making another set so we would still have rings, but Roxanne would know the difference, so we're trying to get the originals back."

"I see. Do you need help?" Megamind's eyes lit up.

"Sure. While you and Minion try to catch him I can start the cutting process."

"Ok," Victor paused,"cutting process? You mean with the rings-the diamond?"

"Yeah." Megamind smirked complacently as he looked back. Victor shook his head,

"You certainly didn't need our help to advance."

Megamind began to switch dials and pull levers as he watched the screen. As more windows popped up, he typed in more commands. A 'please wait' screen popped up and it gave him the opportunity to look at his watch. It would be fifteen minutes before the ceremony would start.

"C'mon..." He urged before he heard a 'ding' sound and popped open the door flap. He grabbed the plyers and carefully picked up the end product. It was a crystal, deep-blue diamond in the traditional upside down pyramid-like shape. He pulled out the base of Roxannes ring and locked the jewel in place with the metallic hooks. After cautiously looking around for any lingering brainbots, he held it to the light again to watch the explosion of rainbows dance around the room.

"Sir?" Minion questioned, breaking Megamind's trace.

"Y-yes? Yes, Minion?"

"We can't get him; he took off outside, theres no way of us getting him now."

"Ok. The ring is done. Its not as professional as the other and doesn't have more then a single diamond, but it'll have to work."

"I'll try stalling the ceremony if I can. Roxanne was still at Meghan's before I left, but I'm sure they're already at the beach by now." Victor said before taking off out the laire.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Minion asked as he fixed a black bow where the metal of his body suit and glass of his tank met.

"Everything except my dignity. Roxannes' going to kill me when she finds out I lost the rings!"

"Well then lets go!" 

"Where is he?" Roxanne asked nervously, leaning over to Luna.

"I don't know, dear."

"Ok, ok, I'm back-" Victor assured as he ran up to the group.

"What is he doing?"

"Uh...troubles..."

"What kind of troubles?" Roxanne asked again, anxious.

"It wouldn't be my place to tell you."

"Typical." Roxanne looked over to her mother, "Its not the first time your boyfriend has disappointed us. The first one of course was hearing he was blue." Victor and Luna looked over at Roxanne's parents.

"No offense."

"None taken..." Victor commented through his teeth before Luna hushed him.

"Don't, not today. More stress is the last thing Roxanne needs right now."

"Mom, Dad, don't even start with that. I'm really not in the mood." Roxanne took in a deep breath, "Can I speak with Luna alone, please?" Roxanne's parents nodded to eachother before they and Victor walked out of the tent.

"I knew it, I knew it...I'm going to get up there and hes not even going to show up, I knew it..."

"No, sweetie, no...He is coming. I do not know what Victor meant by trouble, but I doubt it has anything concerning you. Trust me, I've seen it; Victors' seen it, he loves you. He would not leave you on your wedding day, expecially when the two of you have a young child together. No, he wouldn't do that to you. Now do not get worked up; your make-up will smear. It will be ok." Roxanne nodded, and tilted her head back for the tears to recede. She laughed lightly as she settled down,

"You know, you feel like more of my mother then my real one... I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. But it is not your mother's fault, I can see where she is coming from. She is just looking out for you."

"Yeah, by insulting my in-laws? Theres no reason for that; shes always been like that. It doesn't matter what I do, shes never satisfied."

"Just give her time." Luna smiled, "Its not exactly a normal circumstance. Maybe with time, she will adjust."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5: Homemade Is Always Better

**Ok, this is my favorite chapter; when I thought of this story, it sounded so cute I couldn't help but make a story out of it. I hope you feel the same way once you read it. ;D**

**Though I apologize if what happens in a traditional marriage is a little off in this...I'm not exactly experienced. Though there may be some things I intentionally changed in order to fit the story.**

Roxanne could hear the music start from outside the tent and peaked out. The sun had just began to slightly set, and the water off the lengthy beach shimmered. Her tent had been set up behind the seating, facing the alter that was right on the shore. An enormous platform supported the entire set-up to keep the alter, chairs, surrounding decorations and other equiptment from sinking within the sand. Five stone stairs led up to the largely inclined alter surrounded with blue and white flowers.

"I still don't see him out there-"

"Hey, uh..we've, gotta start here. Theres..quite a bit of people here, and they're getting anxious." Roxanne's father said as he walked in.

"No, dad...He'll be here...just give him a few minutes." Her father sighed.

"I hope for his sake he will be."

"No, no! Take a right here!" Megamind demanded, trying to grab at the steering wheel.

"Thats a one way street, we can't go down there-"

"We're in an invisible car!" He threw his hands in the air, "I don't think it matters! Now quick, before you miss it-"

"I can't-"

"You're gunna miss it, just turn-"

"But Sir-"

"Just go!"

"Hold on-" Minion yelled as he whipped the wheel to the right, the car just barely refraining from flipping onto it's side.

"Are you sure you know how to get there?"

"We've lived here since we came to Earth; I think I know where I've going!"

"Really? Because from what I see-"

"Watch out!" Megamind quickly reached over and grabbed the wheel, jerking it to the left to avoid collision with a semi.

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"No, you are! You were the one telling me to go down a one way street!"

"You're the one in the driver's seat!"

"Good, I'm glad we've accomplished that. Now stay in the _passenger_ seat; where you belong and let me drive!"

"Oh, you- Don't even! Take another right, here-" Minion swiveled the wheel to the right and sped back into the correct lane. As they weaved through the other cars going at the speed limit, Megamind directed him through the streets toward the beach.

"We're not going to make it-"

"We're gunna make it, trust me-"

"Hey, I'm gunna go stand up by the alter with the priest. Maybe it'll help stall a bit by giving them somewhat of activity."

"Ok, Victor. That'd be great." Luna nodded.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Meghan asked as she walked in with Jasmine.

"Mommy? Is daddy coming? Where is he?"

"I don't know sweetie, but hes coming. Just go sit back with Grandma, ok?"

"Ok." Jasmine replied as she semi-skipped out of the tent, down the walkway and back into the sea of seats where the entire city and probably others from out of town, state, or even country sat.

"No, Meghan...I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't show up?" Roxanne asked as she stopped pacing.

"He will, he will. Hes just running a little late is all...maybe he got caught up in traffic?"

"No, I doubt it. He and Minion both never obey the speed limit; expecially with the invisible car."

"Ok, stop, stop! We're here-"

"Theres nowhere to park..."

"The reserved parking is full?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Well, just wedge inbetween two cars with a big gap between them. _Make _a parking spot!"

"But Sir-"

"Oh, just do it, Minion!" Minion pulled inbetween two cars, squishing them and the space between the surrounding cars aswell. Minion pressed a button and two wings jotted out from the each side of the car, pushing the vehicles next to them even farther off. The wings retracted, and the two of them got out.

"Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as these artificial legs will let me go. I'm starting to really resent Darwin!"

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Megamind yelled back cleverly, repeating Minion's comment from before.

"I mean, you know...him being-" Meghan began before Roxanne cut her off.

"Shhh...wait-"

"'Shh, wait' what?"

"I hear clapping?" Roxanne cocked an eyebrow as she peered outside. She gasped to find what she had been waiting for all along.

"Meghan! Hes here!"

"Really? Oh, I should probably get up to the alter then, shouldn't I?" Meghan rushed out the door to stand off to the right side of the alter. Megamind and Minion stood on the other side, speaking with Victor before he went to sit back down with Luna.

"Where were you?" Meghan whispered loudly over to Megamind.

"Complications?" He shrugged.

Roxanne's father entered the tent,

"Ready?" Roxanne sighed, shrugging.

"As I'll ever be."

The music shifted to a slower beat and everyone turned their heads back in the direction of the tent. Roxanne's father began to escort her down the walkway, and Megamind finally caught view of her dress. A wave of emotion overwhelmed him as he watched Roxanne inch closer. Time itself began to slow as the woman he had already spent practically his entire life with (due to the frequent kidnappings), was about to be handed to him officially, as a ticket to keep her in his life. As she made her way up the stairs, Megamind could feel his face heat up and his hands tremble. Her father offered Megamind Roxanne's hand and he accepted, bringing her next to him. He studied the intricate designs on Roxanne's dress and the perfectly placed crystal butterfly barret in her hair.

"Wow." He whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself," She smiled, "Where were you?"

"Uh-"

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked and Megamind shot a quick glimpse back at Minion before nodding.

"Uh, right here-" He pulled them out of his pocket and they exchanged the two.

"These aren't our rings."

"I know."

"What happened to the others?"

"Just-" Megamind was cut off by the priest as he began the speech. The sunset was calm with splashed of pinks, golds, blues and yellows. A slight breeze breathed through the ceremony and disrupted the glass-like water, resembling paints with the mixed colors of the reflective sunset.

"And Roxanne? You wanted to say something?"

"Uh...yes." Roxanne slowly breathed out as she took Megamind's hands in her own. She looked up into his deep green eyes, hinted with worry and delight.

"Megamind, you are the man that has reached both extremes in my life. I have both hated you for kidnapping me and now love you with every fiber of my being. Without you, my life would have been extremely boring, and looking back now, I'm actually kind of grateful you kidnapped me," The crowd laughed, "Not many people get to love someone to this extent. And you know, they say love is blind but I disagree. I know who you are, what you are, but I don't care. I look at you now and I don't see anything less then what I saw in you when you were Bernard. If anything, I see more in you, because they say blue represents a complete tranquilty and thats exactly what I feel when I'm around you. And I don't want that feeling to go away any time soon." Megamind's eyes softened with her words.

"You may now kiss the bride-"

"Hey!" Megamind shouted as he saw the brainbot hover up to the front row of seating.

"What is it?"

"That one; thats the brainbot that stole the rings!" As he and Minion flinched after it, the male brainbot opened its jaw and set Roxanne's ring on the ground infront of a female brainbot. The crowd awed in unison and Megamind paused as he watched the two purr to eachother.

"He was using _your _ring...to propose..." He shook his head with a smile. Roxanne chuckled,

"You know," she said, examining her ring before gently pulling Megamind back to face her, "I like this one better, anyway." Roxanne pressed her lips against his and a roar of clapping, 'awws', and whistling approved. The fazed Megamind sighed into the kiss and pulled her closer, closing his eyes. In attempting not to pull away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. He blindedly aimed toward the water and pressed the center button. In a stunning syncronization, hundreds upon hundreds of brainbots hovered out of the water as if from nowhere, and shaped an enormous rotating red heart. Roxanne opened her eyes and gasped to find what resembled fireworks flashing off and the heart fading through different colors. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Too much?" He asked, shrugging suggestively..

"Just a little." she said before closing her eyes and resuming back to her previous, favorite position. Megamind smiled as his lips covered back over hers.

**That wasn't too corny, was it?**

**Anyway, happy late Valentines Day, everyone! xD**


End file.
